


Fucking Schnees

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Augmentation, F/M, Medical Fornication, Moral Degradation, Student/teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: When Weiss learns that Jaune Arc is using Glynda Goodwitch as his personal breeding bitch, she decides to intervene in order to maintain the dignity of Beacon Academy!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	1. What the fuck, Weiss?? Part 1

Throughout the history of Remnant, one family name has remained relevant and dominant due to its impressive legacy, that being the Schnee family. Known for its monopoly on the mining and production of the invaluable substance called Dust, the Schnees have enjoyed a long legacy of wealth, prestige, and fame. The Schnee name is one that commands respect and attention from all corners of Remnant and is a household name for families of huntsmen and huntresses alike. While the global reception of the Schness isn’t always in the most favourable light, due to their labour practices involving the Faunus people as well as civil right violations by its subsidies, the SDC has remained a dominant power in the world rivaled only by the military might of Atlas and the Kingdoms as a whole. 

The daughters of the Schnee Dust Company, however, have been seen by many as the progressive wave of Schnees, seeing the damage their ancestors and recent management has done to Remnant as unjustified and looking to repair the damage done to lead to a brighter future. They see Winter Schnee for her military service, looking to do more for civilians directly by protecting them from both domestic and Grimm threats that take aim at Atlesian populace, and Weiss, the huntress and heir to the Schnee Dust Company fortune who will replace her father, Jacques Schnee, when he retires from his position as head of the company and family. 

People around the globe have become far more aware of Weiss throughout the years, seeing her grow up and watching how she has progressed. They’ve seen her perform in the opera house on a shining stage and have even seen her combat prowess through her training in Atlas military facilities, and the general public has nothing but positive things to say about Weiss, looking to her future and seeing a woman who will make her ancestors proud.

XXXX

GHLUK-SHCLAP-SCHLORP-SMACK-SUUUUUUCK~!

Weiss Schnee. Remnant’s bright hope for the future. The one who will right the wrongs done to the world and its people by her father and ancestors. Is currently in a less-than-dignified position. 

“Mmmmmm~! Give me moreeeee~! It tastes so fucking good, Master~!!” Weiss slurred, the white-haired, porcelain-skinned Schnee said in a sultry, slutty tone, her tongue slipping out of her mouth as it licked and ran all over the massive, spit-covered member before her. 

“You want more, you dumb slut? Then prove you’re worth it and get back to sucking!” the aggravated voice of a dominant, aggressive partner spoke, that partner being the leader of team JNPR and partner to Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Nicholas Arc. His eyes stared down into Weiss’ icy blue ones as she made sure to keep eye contact with her Master while licking, kissing, worshipping, and especially sucking on his massive, 12-inch/foot-long cock. 

“Yes, Master~! This stupid Schnee skank will prove herself worthy of your amazing cock~!” Weiss said as she ran her tongue all over Jaune’s monolithic dick, the man grunting slightly as he felt Weiss lower herself down onto his cock, taking his impressive member down to the base with a slutty smile on her face, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head and crossing as she did this, giving Jaune an excellent view of her slutty expression. 

“Dumb slut! I wonder what everyone would do if they knew that their beloved Schnee, heiress to the SDC likes to spend her lunch hour sucking the backed-up cum out of my cock like some broken addict?” Jaune asked himself with a grin as his cock throbbed mightily inside of Weiss’ warm, wet throat, the woman slowly pulling his cock out of her throat while pulling in her cheeks, making loud sucking sounds as she did so. 

“Mmmm~! I don’t care what they think~!! All I need is your cock, Master~!! Your perfect, amazing, Kingly cock~! Nothing else in the world can compare~!” Weiss giggled in an airheaded manner that would make Yang think she had been drinking a bit too much before getting down on her knees. The white-haired heiress didn’t waste another second before burying her face back down into Jaune’s crotch, the bimbo-like Schnee eagerly and hungrily sucking, slurping, and slobbering all over the Arc’s man-meat obsessively. 

Weiss almost violently bobbed her head up and down along Jaune’s massive cock, the woman’s head in such a heated, lust-filled state that she couldn’t even think about anything other than his massive cock even if she tried. It was the only thing that she wanted to think about, so nothing would divert her thoughts from it, especially not until she received his thick, warm baby batter deep in her belly and filling her up.

Jaune let out a small grunt and groan as he grabbed the back of Weiss’ head and pushed her down even harder, keeping her pinned on his cock, the Schnee’s blue eyes looking up at him as she felt his cock twitch and throb mightily inside of her throat, she could feel the tip of his cock almost in her stomach as it stretched her esophagus and clogged her throat. It wasn’t long ago that the idea of sucking a cock, much less Jaune’s, was out of the question due to her standing as a Schnee, and yet, here she is, guzzling the Arc’s meat like a trained whore, and she couldn’t be any happier. 

Weiss’ eyes crossed when she felt Jaune begin to pump his hips forward, deeper into her throat before he began to thrust into her with the same strength that she remembered being pounded into the mattress with, the white-haired harlot’s mouth curved up into a smile, enjoying the rough face-fucking. GHLARK-GHLAK-SCHLOOOORP-SCHMAK. The sounds of Jaune’s driving facefuck filled the room and made Weiss’ thighs tremble and press together, surrendering to the feeling and letting her hands fall between her legs to rub her clit and tease her drenched lower lips that were filled with a desperate need to be stretched by the Arc male’s girthy cock. 

“Cumming! Take it, you thirsty slut!” Jaune growled, his cock throbbing mightily inside of Weiss’ throat while his hands kept her hair in a tight grip before he slammed her face down against his crotch and unloaded his packed balls into her throat and stomach. Weiss’ eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she felt his cum pump straight from his balls into her throat and stomach, she could feel every twitch and throb of his cock inside of her as well as every thick, virile rope of semen he ejected into her waiting stomach. 

Unfortunately for Weiss, as Jaune was cumming, he completely filled her stomach with his thick nut sludge, and thusly forcing his cock slowly out of her throat. Weiss’ eyes widened with shock as she tried to wrap her arms around Jaune’s thighs, trying to keep the cock she so desperately needed deep inside of her, but it was to no avail. Semen eventually came surging out of her nose and then out of her mouth as Jaune’s cock left her gullet, followed by a surge of his thick egg-raping seed. Even though his cock was now free from Weiss’ throat, Jaune’s cock continued to erupt, and with his tight grip on her, he aimed the remainder of his seed at Weiss’ visual features, soaking her face, tits, and hair with his thick, warm nut. 

Weiss quickly swallowed whatever cum she could that remained in her mouth and opened her mouth, begging for more of her favourite treat from her blond Master. “You’re such a slut,” Jaune said with a grin as his cock erupted thick ropes of jizz onto all of Weiss’ features, and as soon as his ejaculation stopped, he released Weiss, letting the woman fall down onto her back, her belly full, cheeks bloated full of semen, and upper body painted white. Her face could feel every sperm wiggling around on her face, looking for an egg to fertilize and she could feel his warmth all over her sizable bust, the Schnee slowly swallowing whatever seed was in her mouth, savouring every drop before taking her hands and rubbing the rest of his sizable load into her skin. 

Jaune smiled as he looked down at his conquest, Weiss on her back, defeated, and in love with the load he so kindly doused her in. The Arc male reached down and grabbed Weiss’ long ponytail and proceeded to clean his cock with her hair, the Arc male removing whatever semen remained on his cock with her hair, Weiss simply giggling in response, far too cumdrunk to articulate a response showing gratitude. 

“That’s enough for now, slut,” Jaune said as he began to put his clothes back on and prepared to leave, the Arc male barely sparing a glance at Weiss while he changed. “Get yourself cleaned up and come to Grimm Class later, if you’re a minute late, you can forget about getting another round tonight,” Jaune said with finality as he turned and looked back at Weiss’ downed form, the Schnee nodding slightly, assuring Jaune that he didn’t get any of his dense nut sludge stuck in her ears. After acknowledging that, the Arc male left, leaving Weiss in a cumdrunk state that left her barely able to move. 

Weiss was thankful that her Master had left, as it allowed her to let out a loud belch, a sign of her appreciation of the cum Jaune had pumped her belly full of as well as her total satisfaction with her lunch. 

As much as Weiss was completely in love with her new lifestyle, enjoying bed-breaking, mind-shattering sex with her Master every day, she couldn’t quite forget a time when she wasn’t always a stupid cocksucking slut, nor the fact that it wasn’t that long ago in the past. 

XXXX

Six Months to Present Day...

It was Weiss’ first night at Beacon Academy, all of the new applicants at the prestigious institution were all forced to sleep in the same general quarters due to lack of accommodations in the dormitories. Weiss completely dreaded her situation, but accepted that it was out of her control and did her best to make good of the situation, despite the smell of unwashed men and sights of indecently dressed women all around her, that blonde bimbo she met earlier with that caped-klutz was a perfect example of that as she was walking around in a simple tank top, exposing a massive amount of cleavage, making the Schnee roll her eyes in disgust. 

What happened to public decency? Or had that been outlawed when the legal age to become a Huntress lowered by at least a decade?

As Weiss found a small futon for herself, she put her stuff down and began to unpack her things, pulling out that which she wanted to have out when she slept, a pillow from home, her nightgown, and some other items she would need upon preparing for bed. As she did that, she tilted her head up at the sight of something in motion, something oddly blue like her own dress. When Weiss’ eyes adjusted to the distance and saw what, or rather who, it was, she saw that it was a blond man with scruffy-looking hair, the Schnee saw that he was wearing a blue rabbit onesie, making her stifle a small laugh at the sight. 

However, what she saw as she examined his outfit made her small laugh fade into nothing and a look of disbelief appear on her face. As she looked down, she saw something that looked like a sausage between his legs, and due to the tight fit that the outfit provided, the bulge was quite apparent, and Weiss wasn’t foolish enough to try and deceive herself about what that was. With a bright, fiery blush on her face, Weiss looked as though she was about to explode out of sheer anger due to the sight before her eyes. Quickly zipping up her bag, she got up and began to pursue the blond figure, not that he had even noticed her yet. When she caught up with him, oh, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, and maybe a towel. Gods, she could see the thing sway as he walked. 

The blond had an impressive lead on Weiss, so he left the hall before she could, but as she followed him, she saw him walk into a small alleyway behind the cafeteria hall. Knowing that she had him now, she accelerated, but before she turned the corner she heard several things. A deep moan, the sound of a harsh slap, the sound of fabric tearing, and then insistent and consistent clapping. Slowly, Weiss turned her head around the corner, the woman leaning up against the wall to make herself look as small as possible, and when she finally saw what was truly before her, she couldn’t help her jaw from dropping in shock.

Not even five meters from her current position, she saw the blond man she had been following moments ago utterly pounding the life out of a woman from behind. Weiss was given a front-row seat to their raw, unprotected sex, and she received quite the aural treatment as she could hear the woman in question gasping for air, moaning, and occasionally begging for more of the heated sex she was observing. When Weiss’ mind finally returned to Remnant, she realized not only what was happening, but also who it was happening to. This blond ruffian wasn’t just fucking any student that he had decided to hook up with on the first day of school, he was fucking the Headmistress.

Weiss' eyes widened in shock as she realized that it was Glynda Goodwitch who was getting a big helping of fat cock behind the cafeteria like some low-life hussy in need of feeling her pussy pounded. Weiss wanted to yell, she wanted to scream out in disgust and in shock, but her throat felt so dry that even getting a peep out was impossible for her, and to make matters worse, she soon realized that while her throat was dry, her pussy was soaked, her juices dripping from her pussy, soiling her panties. As much as Weiss absolutely loathed what she was seeing, her body saw its appeal and it turned her on to an extent that Weiss thought impossible. Weiss couldn’t even remember the last time she had an orgasm, or if she ever had in the first place. The results of repressing sexual desire for her entire life in order to be successful in every study she committed herself to clearly showing as her pussy leaked and throbbed with need. Weiss’ hands couldn’t help but fall to her lower belly as she could almost feel her womb inside of her throbbing, crying out for the pounding that the Disciplinarian of Beacon was receiving. At one point, Weiss saw Glynda as a proud, refined, unstoppable woman, a symbol of feminism, but now, all she saw was a blonde slut who enjoyed public sex with the nearest hung stud. The sight of Glynda Goodwitch like this both disgusted and aroused Weiss, and she couldn’t tell which feeling she despised more. 

Weiss was soon pulled out of her inner turmoil as she heard the man begin to let out a deep groan and she saw how his thrusts slowed, meaning one thing, he was cumming inside of her. Weiss unknowingly bit her bottom lip and let out a deep breath as she knew that Glynda was being pumped full of cum at the moment, but she didn’t understand the sheer volume of jizz the blond had pumped into the Headmistress before he pulled out and a torrent of his spunk came surging out of her pussy.

Weiss had to put a hand over her mouth before she slid behind the wall, hiding herself completely now, the Schnee hearing some inaudible conversation, a loud smack and then footsteps walking in the other direction. Weiss let out a sigh as she finally sunk down to the ground, sitting down and catching her breath. Despite the fact that the scene before her had concluded, Weiss couldn’t help but still feel her heart pounding, and even more so, her pussy throbbing with want. The white-haired woman let out a small whine as she slowly got to her feet, thinking about how she would have to get a new pair of panties before bed. 

As Weiss brought herself back to her feet, she reflected on what had happened before her. Glynda Goodwitch’s involvement, her inability to put a stop to it immediately, and her own weakness due to the scene before her. As she walked back to the hall where the other students were sleeping, she decided that the only way she would be able to confront that blond rapscallion is directly. She would find out who he was and call him out for his lecherous, unacceptable behaviour. It was her duty not only as a Huntress-In-Training, but as a Schnee.

XXXX

Two days have passed since Weiss witnessed Glynda Goodwitch be pounded like a common whore, and in that time Weiss learned that not only the blond’s name is Jaune Arc, but also that now he is the leader of Team JNPR and because of that, he is in a position of authority over the Pyrrha Nikos, a concept that had her fuming at the ears when she even thought of it. Nevertheless, she acquired the information that she needed and was able to call Jaune to meet with her in one of their classrooms after the day had ended. Here, she planned on setting the record straight, letting how completely repulsive his conduct was, and if he didn’t do as she instructed and leave Glynda alone, she would have him expelled, a fitting fate for a man like him.

Weiss currently stood in the center of the classroom, surrounded by desks and chairs that were in a rather disorderly fashion, likely due to students' hasty departure from class. She was about to reach out a fix one when she heard footsteps from behind her, turning her head she saw the blond in question walk through the door. “You said you wanted to see me, Weiss, is it?” Jaune asked as he approached the Schnee, Weiss nodded and gave the blond a stern look, “Yes, it is, and I did, you and I need to talk,” Weiss said, turning around to face Jaune entirely, the Schnee standing up straight now and looking up at the Arc as he approached her, Weiss now getting a true sense for his height as he was over a head taller than her. 

“Um, alright then, what did you want to talk about?” Jaune asked with a confused look on his face not only due to the nature of this unexplained rendezvous, but also the stern look he was getting from the white-haired woman. “I’m going to be straight with you. I saw what you did with Professor Goodwitch two days ago,” Weiss said proudly, the woman putting her hands on her hips as she glared up at Jaune, the blond raising his eyebrows in a small expression of shock and disbelief, but that expression soon began to relax as Weiss continued to speak. “I don’t know why you thought it was appropriate to have… intercourse with the Headmistress of the school, much less in a public setting, but if she cannot be the moral backbone of this Academy then I will be!” Weiss said as she pointed one of her fingers up at Jaune before turning it back on herself to emphasize her point. 

“As a Huntsman-In-Training, you are meant to be more than just some playboy, you are supposed to be the hope of the future, a person meant to make the world a better place, and I for one, find it repulsive that you are using this environment to try and pick up the gorgeous women who will become the protectors of our future! You need to have more respect for not only your peers, but also for the institution you represent,” Weiss continued, Jaune at this point was bored and let out a small yawn as Weiss had gone off on her own tangent, or rather, a rant, and he decided to end it before he wanted to end himself. “Look, Weiss, that’s a very… moving speech, but you’re really barking up the wrong tree. What Glynda and I are doing is consensual, and the main reason I do it is because of my AVS,” Jaune said with a small shrug, making Weiss stop in her tracks.

The Schnee was about to open up again, but then the term ‘AVS’ rung out in her head, stopping her and compelling her to inquire about it, “AVS? What’s that supposed to be?” Weiss asked as she crossed her arms and glared up at Jaune. “Augmented Virility Syndrome, it’s something I got when I hit puberty. I could explain it all to you, but I’m sure a Schnee such as yourself should know everything about what I’ve got. But, if you don’t, it’s basically a disorder that makes me produce more sperm at a much higher rate than other men, and because of that, I need to fu-” Jaune stated before Weiss’ face turned bright red and began waving her hands to stop him. “I GET IT, OH MY DUST! STOP!” She cried out in embarrassment, the woman's eyes were shut tightly, her brain trying to repress and/or forget what she had just heard. 

“Look, in a nutshell, if I don’t get off regularly, then things will, let’s just say, get really uncomfortable for me below the belt and I’ll just get more pent up. To top it all off, it certainly doesn’t help me that I’m constantly surrounded by solid 8 and up out of 10 girls all the time, or as you called them, gorgeous. And before you even ask me, no, my right hand doesn’t work for me, it stopped working when I was like 17, it sucked,” Jaune said as he let out a sigh and remembered the time when he couldn’t get off for a long time. His balls grew a decent amount in diameter so his mother had to buy him several new pairs of pants to accommodate his condition. A memory he does not hold close to his heart. 

Weiss shook her head quickly, shaking the blush her face wore off in a few seconds, “W-Well, if you needed that kind of thing, you should have just gone out and purchased a prostitute or some other method of… release that doesn’t involve our Headmistress!” Weiss exclaimed, making Jaune shake his head at the Schnee. “Please, even if I have a condition, I still have standards, I’m not about to risk some disease just to get my rocks off once out of like the seven times I do in a day,” Jaune said, “Besides, Glynda was assigned to me when I came here as my aide with my condition, so what we’ve got going isn’t only consensual, she’s essentially a prescription for me, and I know that I’m the drug she can’t get enough of,” Jaune continued in a more husky tone as he approached the dumbfounded Schnee, the woman taking a step back and bump into a few desks. 

“Knowing that you saw what we did a few days ago, I have to ask, what were you thinking when you saw me pounding Glynda like a common skank? Did you enjoy the view?” Jaune asked as he continued to approach Weiss until he was practically right on top of Weiss, making her fall to the ground and push several desks back and hit the ground. “How did watching me rearrange her guts and bruise the back of her womb make you feel, Weiss? The sound of her moans filling the air, the smell of sex, have you ever been turned into that much of a mess by anyone before in your life?” Jaune asked in a seductive tone, still looming over Weiss. Unbeknownst to him, Weiss could barely keep her arms steady as they held her up, as much as she loathed being looked down upon like this, she had to accept her reality. She was extremely turned on right now, the evidence of that being her panties stained with her womanly juices once again. 

“I… I... “ Weiss stuttered, but she couldn’t even let out those words before Jaune spoke up again, “Would it make you feel better if I used you instead of Glynda? Would you be happier taking the place of the symbol of feminism and female empowerment at Beacon and in the Huntress profession to be my prescribed cumdump?” Jaune asked. That question made Weiss’ whole body shiver briefly, Weiss wasn’t even aware of her body’s reaction to the question before she began to regain her grip on reality. 

Weiss began to see opportunity in his proposal. She would be able to save Glynda from this uncontrolled pervert and prove herself as a protector of the people. Slowly, Weiss began to get back up and onto her feet, her eyes fiercely locked with Jaune’s as she moved. “Very well, I will allow you to cure your… symptoms with my body, if only because I believe that Professor Goodwitch has more pressing things to attend to than your… well, you know what,” Weiss said in a small amount of disgust. 

“Let’s make this quick, however, as I have things to do tonight and people to see. You have ten minutes to do what you have to,” Weiss said as she began to disrobe, the woman removing her clothing piece by piece while Jaune simply unzipped his fly and let out his flaccid cock, making Weiss’ eyes widen as she saw the foot-long meat, the woman staggering back slightly at the sight of it. “Hate to break it to you, but we’re going to be here for a little while longer than that,” Jaune said with a grin as he then took off his pants and underwear, tossing them aside. 

“What? I was under the impression that it took not long for most men to… finish… How long are you going to-”

XXXX

Three and a half hours.

Three and a half hours.

That’s how long Jaune had fucked her for. 

Weiss was currently dipping in and out of consciousness, her pussy throbbing, aching as her virginity was roughly taken by the stud currently standing above her, his cock still hard, but going flaccid as he put his clothing back on. Weiss had truly underestimated the Arc male before her. She tried to move, but she could barely feel her legs, much less move them. The Schnee let out a deep groan, but the second she parted her lips, a wave of his semen came surging from her lips and flowed down her cheeks. As she laid on her back, Weiss was only capable of staring up at the ceiling in silent contemplation of what had just occurred and what had happened to her. 

She had not only allowed her lowest instincts to judge not only what she did, but who she did it with, and now she laid on the cold ground, used, gaped, and with semen gushing from her previously virgin pussy. She swore she could feel every single sperm of Jaune’s wiggling inside of her, trying to find an egg to fertilize so he could breed her. 

To put it bluntly, Weiss hadn’t simply been defeated. She had been completely outclassed by Jaune. 

She never stood the slightest of a chance. 

“Alright, well, I’m out of here. Thanks for the good time, but I’ve got plans tonight so we’ll have to end it here. I’ll see you around,” Jaune simply said as he finished putting his clothes back on, the Arc male hardly even sparing a glance at Weiss or his handiwork, showing just how little he cared for her. “Oh, and you might want to get some morning after pills within the next few hours. Take like five of them too, it takes a lot to sterilize my sperm, so unless you want triplets in the next nine months, I’d suggest hitting the pharmacy once you get the feeling back in your legs,” Jaune said with a small nod, looking down at Weiss as she simply stared at the ceiling, one of her eyes was glued shut with cum and her entire body was caked with the Arc male’s sperm, leaving her in a puddle of his ejaculate. 

Jaune considered continuing his explanation, but he realized that she was far too cockdrunk to even listen, so he simply walked away, leaving Weiss to tend to herself, if she could within the next few minutes. 

Weiss’ whole body shuddered as she tried to move, the woman raising one of her hands to wipe Jaune’s thick, musky nut off of her eyelid, keeping it glued shut with his tar-like semen. Gods, it was thick as jelly. The cum-soaked Schnee found the strength to roll herself onto her chest and when she did, she coughed up a massive amount of semen, the white-haired woman pushing herself up off the ground with her arms, only to collapse back down into the fresh puddle of jizz she created after her legs refused to move. The only thing she felt when she moved was a dull ache in her pussy, almost as if it was begging for more of what it had just received for the last two and a half hours. 

As Weiss’ eyes rolled out of focus and she began to succumb to unconsciousness, she mentally swore to herself that she would never do this again. She would not only abstain from Jaune, but abstain from sexual intercourse itself, a Schnee such as herself didn’t need such lowly pleasures to live her life to the fullest and make something of herself. 

Did she?

Weiss’ mind was made up in that she would never become Jaune’s toy again, however, her body wasn’t quite on board with the concept as her pussy throbbed with want. Her mind was telling her no, but her body was relentlessly telling her yes. 

XXXX

Days without Arc Cock: 7...

Weiss was feeling rather frustrated, and in more ways than one over the past seven painstakingly long days. Ever since Jaune had, as she can’t help but put it, went to town on her, he hadn’t even paid her a glance. She had seen him on several occasions, in class, in the hallways, and even when their teams sat together at lunch and ate. She even sat right across from him and sometimes tried to stir up conversation, but whenever she did, he simply ignored her. There was nothing Weiss hated more than being ignored by someone. She was a Schnee for Oum’s sake, and she would not simply allow this… this… ruffian to deny her the attention that she not only wants but rightfully deserves. 

Jaune’s blatant disregard for her wasn’t the only reason that Weiss was in such a heated, angered state. The other reason was that ever since Jaune had his way with her, her pussy had been throbbing with want and need for his cock and cum to the extent that she had been losing sleep to her body’s uncontrolled lust and hunger for him. Weiss found herself constantly breathing heavily, her knees growing weak whenever she got within a close proximity with Jaune, and her panties growing damp if she left her legs closed for too long, forcing her to spread her legs in some public settings like a common tramp. 

Of course, Weiss hadn’t taken this situation sitting down. She had attempted masturbating on several nights when her teammates were asleep, leaving her alone to rub and stimulate her lower half and modest breasts to try and alleviate this burning lust inside of her, however, it was to no avail as she could never reach the orgasm that Jaune had brought down on her countless times during their first… session. The Schnee had grown so desperate for a release that she even bought a dildo discreetly in Vale, but when she finally got the chance to try it, it did little to nothing for her, leaving her feeling even more pent up. To make matters worse, the dildo was far too small for her to even feel it inside of her in comparison to what Jaune’s cock and what he had done to her, revealing to the white-haired heiress that he had ruined her for anyone other than him. Every single time Weiss tried to use the dildo, all it did was leave her whining and groaning on her bed, the feeling of emptiness inside of her, and above all else, greatly missing the feeling of the orgasm she so desperately needed. 

She could only hope that Jaune would at the very least have the common decency to come forward and speak to her. After all, one doesn’t simply fuck the heiress to the Schnee fortune and not come back to beg for another turn, or to take responsibility for their actions.

Right…?

XXXX

Days without Arc Cock: 14…

As Jaune continues to ignore and actively avoid interacting with Weiss, the constantly-aroused Schnee decided that it was time for her to stop trying to get the Arc studs attention and focus herself back on her studies. This prompted her to spend an increasingly large amount of time in Beacon’s library, something that roused suspicion amongst her teammates as Weiss would go with them to class in the morning and not return home from the library until about 11 PM and go straight to bed without dinner. 

Concerned for her, each of her team members went to speak with Weiss regarding why her behaviour suddenly shifted so drastically, however, with every attempt to understand why she adopted these new behaviours, they simply agitated Weiss and eventually, Yang simply summed it up to Weiss being a bitchy workaholic. Unknown to her teammates, however, Weiss was desperately trying to bury her lust with her work to try and regain some level of normalcy as ever since she had sex with Jaune, she hadn’t been her normal, studious self and hadn’t even truly been paying attention during lectures as she often found herself gazing at Jaune from afar, something that earned a sharp glare from Pyrrha at one point as she saw how she was looking at her partner. Weiss was fortunate that she was able to excuse herself from combat class after that as she could almost feel Pyrrha’s subtle bloodlust. 

Currently, the only comfort Weiss found was in the peace and quiet and with the books she read constantly, attempting to cover up her lust in layers of information that would hopefully prove vital to her success as a Huntress and leader of the SDC. She enjoyed the atmosphere of the library, however, one thing certainly tested her ire and constantly left her squirming in her seat. The librarian.

The librarian herself was nothing more than an elderly woman making some good money by working at Beacon during the semester, however, it was what she was doing and the sound that it was making that made Weiss shift in place. Beacon’s librarian was currently stamping books and the motion of her doing so forced the desk she was on to rock and tilt slightly and bump into another desk beside it. This sound and frequency of it reminded the painfully and unwillingly edged Schnee of the sounds of the classroom Jaune had fucked her in. The sound of the desks colliding as he mounted her and pounded her relentlessly. The smell of wood and metal around them. The atmosphere and setting were almost identical. 

It drove Weiss mad as she buried her face into her book and let out a groan and continued to shift in her seat, the juices her pussy secreted staining her panties and eventually the chair she sat in itself, making the Schnee blush heatedly, hiding her face both out of embarrassment and shame for her current predicament. 

She desperately tried to think of other things and to bury herself in her book, but it was to no avail, so she simply sat there, lost in the flashbacks of Jaune’s strong, masculine form dominating hers and turning her panties into a soaking wet cloth that needed to be wrung out. 

She had no idea how much more of this she could take.

XXXX

Days without Arc Cock: 21…

It has now been three weeks since Weiss had the lights pounded out of her by Jaune, and the woman was feeling the lack of release in her life at an all-time high. She frequently found herself waking up later for classes, and showing up late for afternoon lectures. She was now spending far less time in the library working and less time with her teammates, but that was both due to her constant attempts to climax, but also as she attempted to get a hold of Jaune so she could at the very least speak with him about her problems. 

After most classes ended, Weiss would go to the JNPR dorm room and check to see if Jaune was there, and for the most part, he was never present to see her as he was out with Pyrrha or someone else training or hanging out. However, there was one time where she swore she could hear the moaning of two distinctly different voices, wet slapping, and the creaking of a bed. Unknown to the Schnee, Jaune had decided that day he had desired a threesome and went after Pyrrha as well as Glynda. The next day, Weiss was able to piece together what had happened to Pyrrha as the Nikos warrior could hardly stand the next day and a small bulge protruded from her toned, muscular belly, a sign of Jaune’s countless, voluminous loads remaining inside of her. As for Glynda, Weiss could almost smell the cum on her, knowing exactly what Jaune’s baby batter smelled like as she wore that smell for days after their first time together. 

How could Pyrrha Nikos get more dick than her? She’s as naive and innocent as Ruby!

Needless to say, all this did was make Weiss even more desperate for release, and thus, she decided to pursue a more drastic measure to secure her release.

“OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I START SCREAMING RAPE!” The infuriated Schnee screeched at the top of her lungs, making the man she was with immediately retreat, putting his clothes back on as he booked it for the door. “Oum, you’re a fucking psycho, bitch! What the fuck?!” the man cried out as he was able to clothe himself and make it out of the door before Weiss used her semblance to slam the door in his face, leaving her alone. 

Weiss was currently in a place she never thought she would be. In a hotel room, hiring the services of a male prostitute as a replacement for Jaune. The prostitute had no idea who Weiss was thanks to a disguise she had put together before their meeting, however, she loathed the fact that she even put in the effort to conceal herself. She had expected that someone who had sex for a living would be better and more well-equipped below the belt. When Weiss and the prostitute arrived at the hotel, they got right down to business, but when he began to fuck the desperately aroused Schnee, the empty feeling that she got when she used her dildo returned. The feeling that the erect phallus inside of her was simply rubbing and poking her insides in a fast and rather unsatisfying manner. 

For a few moments, however, Weiss kept her mouth shut and tried to bear with it, allowing the sex to continue, but the longer it went on, the more repulsed she felt, making her eventually cry out for the man to stop and kick him back and thusly dislodge his cock from her pussy. Weiss was absolutely livid. Was there no one who could provide her with the release she needed?

Weiss was getting to her wits end, the woman turned around and laid back on the hotel room bed and whined in dissatisfaction, the woman pushing four of her fingers knuckle deep into her pussy while using her other hand to stimulate her clit, the desperate slut trying to hard to get off, “F-Fuck! W-What did you do to me, you bastard?!” Weiss groaned out as she continued to masturbate, but even as she did so, she could feel that nothing was happening to her body. No feeling of relief nor excitement, just an empty feeling of want and desire for something so much better. 

XXXX

Days without Arc Cock: 28…

Four weeks. An entire month has passed since Weiss had felt Jaune take his massive bitchbreaker and use it to fuck her so thoroughly that it made even professional sex workers feel woefully inadequate to her. The white-haired heiress didn’t know how much more of this she would be able to withstand before she lost what was left of her sanity. Her mind was constantly filled with thoughts about the blond stud who claimed her a month prior and who currently continuously ignored her as if she didn’t even exist. Normally, if someone was to ignore her, she would be delighted as she would be allowed to go about her business as she always did, however, that delight eluded her while she was being ghosted by a man that she was not only classmates with, but also neighbours with as well. 

She remembered time and time again that she had tried to stop him after classes or even catch him in the evening before most students went to sleep in their dorms by going to his dorm room. She was either flat out ignored in public, or told that Jaune was either away or already asleep by one of his teammates, meaning that Jaune was either out cold or out plowing the Headmistress of Beacon. It just wasn’t fair! Weiss more than often pondered on what the blonde Headmistress of Beacon had that she apparently lacked, and it didn’t take long for her to realize what that was. 

A sizable bosom. 

A nice, fat pair of tits.

Two sizable jugs that sloshed and jiggled with every step she took.

With the key difference between the two identified, Weiss decided to do something about. Something that she knew would be difficult to undo, especially with how she planned to do it. 

Weiss took a few days off from school in order to travel to one of the many Schnee-owned experimental facilities located in Vale, and when she got there, she had ordered them to use their experimental cosmetics dust to amplify the size of her bust. Of course, the scientists were rather hesitant to comply with Weiss’ wishes due to the fact that they would be working on the daughter of their head employer, but after some strong persuasion in the form of them being laid off and blacklisted from the scientific community, they complied. 

It took a little over three hours for the dust transfusion to take place and the process to be fully completed, and within that time frame, Weiss went from a modest A-cup to a staggering H-cup that made Glynda Goodwitch’s F-cup breasts look small. Perfect. If Weiss couldn’t attract Jaune’s attention with her status, wealth, and original body, she would appeal to his lowest instincts and turn herself into an irresistible piece of fuckmeat to the hung stud. She even had her ass augmented as well in order to balance herself out, completing her transformation into a new woman. 

Weiss returned to school that day with her head held high, a brand new outfit, custom-made to fit her new augmented, and a new curvaceous form that made heads turn so quickly it redefined whiplash. The haughty white-haired Schnee wasted no time, however, in making her way back to her room and putting away her new outfits that had been tailored for her new body and then went right back out to scour the school, looking for her blond, hung knight. 

It took a little over an hour for her to finally find Jaune, the blond having just finished up at the training center, the Arc male wiping his sweaty brow after completing a set of repetitions on the bench press, Weiss seeing the sheer number of weights he was benching made her lower lips throb with need. Once she shook herself out of her trance, the Schnee made her way over to Jaune and began conversing with him, or rather, ranting at him. Asking him if he notices anything different about her, or if her new outfit looked good on her before going on a small rant about how she had some work done and wanted his opinion on it. 

The Arc said nothing as he got up from the bench and stretched his arms out wide, relaxing his strained muscles. Jaune then turned his head and looked down at Weiss before raising an eyebrow and looking at her enhanced bosom and wide, wobbly ass cheeks that she knew he could hear clapping as she approached him while he was working out. The Arc male simply nodded and then walked away, leaving Weiss rather stunned, unable to process what had just happened before her.

Jaune got an up-close view of a body that made Glynda Goodwitch’s seductive form look tame in comparison and he simply nodded and walked away??? Weiss would be furious if she wasn’t too busy wondering what she had done wrong and why this wasn’t enough. Without saying a word, Jaune had left her confused, stressed, and with an unbelievable ache in her cervix.

XXXX

Days without Arc cock: 35…

Five weeks… 

Five fucking weeks had gone by and Weiss realized she hadn’t even come an inch closer to Jaune to the point that he would want to have sex with her again. The Schnee was out of options. She didn’t know what else to do. She had tried ignoring the urge, she tried burying herself in her work, she tried attracting him with her form alone, she tried buying a toy to replace him, she even tried buying a prostitute to replace him, and none of it had worked. The only thing that stopped Weiss from crying was the fact she had one last option she hadn’t yet tried yet, and she was willing to admit, it was her least favourite avenue to her goal. 

Glynda Goodwitch.

Her pride screamed at her to keep trying new options, to experiment with new things, to see if something she could do on her own would lead to her being laid down on Jaune’s bed and taken as he took her over a month prior, but the intense heat in her lower half demanded that she tried to learn something from Glynda that could get her the release she so badly needed sooner. As much as Weiss valued her intellectual prowess and her pride among all else, her body demanded what her brain was unable to help her acquire. 

It was in the late afternoon when Weiss went to Glynda’s office, the white-haired Schnee pulling the top of her outfit up, still adjusting to her improved body, something that was obvious to her blonde combat instructor due to her lackluster performance in combat class over the past few days. With a deep breath, Weiss brought her fist up and knocked three times on the door, awaiting a response from within.

“Come in,” a voice responded, allowing Weiss to reach for the door knob and open it, revealing Glynda sat behind her desk, pen in hand as she looked up at the door. “Ah, Miss Schnee, come in and have a seat. What can I help you with today? I’ll admit I was surprised to receive your message asking to meet with me today,” Glynda said as she gestured at the two seats placed before her desk, prompting Weiss to nod and awkwardly shuffle into her office, sitting down. As soon as Weiss sat down, the white-haired woman let out a sigh, tilting her head down before looking up at Glynda. 

“Professor, I… I need your help with something… a-and I’m going to be rather blunt here because I’ve been trying to address this for over a month now with… less than optimal results…” Weiss said, the Schnee slightly gripping the hem of her dress as she sat there before her professor, making Glynda raise an eyebrow, and when the blonde witch of Beacon saw a blush arise on Weiss’ face, she knew exactly what this was about, making the MILF, curvaceous woman smirk softly. “Is this about Jaune?” Glynda asked, her tone shifting from her professional one to a more casual one, a tone that Weiss had never even thought Glynda capable of until hearing it. Weiss blushed brightly and turned her head, “Y… Yes…” she spoke softly, making Glynda nod, confirming her assumption. 

“It’s just that… How do you get his attention?” Weiss blurted out rather bluntly, making Glynda lean forward, her bust resting on the base of her desk while she looked at Weiss, “Hm?” Glynda asked, inciting the Schnee to continue. “I mean, what do you have to do in order to get him to have sex with you like you do so frequently? I’ve been trying for over a month now to get him to look at me and fuck me like he did back around initiation and he won’t even pay me any mind! Nothing I’ve done works!” Weiss said, frustratedly as she looked at her professor turned confidant.

“In my experience with Jaune, it’s rather easy to get his attention. I started off as his simple caregiver, but things have progressed to a more… intimate relationship between him and I. I’ve just found that being direct with him is the best method for achieving results,” Glynda said, “Tell me, Weiss. Did you ever tell Jaune that you wanted to have sex with him or did you simply run off on your own tangents hoping that he would respond to actions you did without even saying a thing to him?” Glynda simply asked the Schnee heiress. 

Weiss fell silent, and it appeared that Glynda had gotten it right in one shot, making the blonde educator let out a sigh.

“I see… Well, I will admit I did something similar when I was about your age, and I realized something that saved me so much unnecessary effort later on,” Glynda said, Weiss raising an eyebrow, urging her to continue. “Men are dense creatures. They don’t pick up to nuance well, and they require directness if you want something from them. Jaune is a man who appreciates honesty. If you tell him what you want and you’re sincere about it, as long as he doesn’t object, he will give it to you,” Glynda said, making Weiss’ face turn a dark shade of red, a mix of her own embarrassment as well as sheer fury through her own incompetence. What was the one thing Winter had told her when she was young? Men. Are. Simple! She had forgotten that so soon after arriving at Beacon, or more accurately, when Jaune Arc came into her life. “I feel like such an imbecile,” Weiss groaned out, putting her face into her palms, making Glynda let out a soft chuckle. 

“One thing I must warn you about, Weiss, is that Jaune does not give a partial effort to something. When he goes for something, he puts all of his being into it, so if you truly want something from him, you must put in that same effort. The only reason that he and I have lasted as long as we have together is because we have both worked hard to maintain our relationship outside of our roles as student and teacher.” Glynda explained, “He demands everything from a woman, so if you truly want this from him, you had best be prepared to beg for things, I can certainly recall times when I have done as such~,” Glynda said with a smile, the MILFy woman biting her bottom lip, remembering the events that led to that. 

Not quite sure how to process the latter part of Glynda’s explanation, Weiss stood up from her chair, “Thank you, Professor. I’ll take what you said to heart,” Weiss spoke simply, bowing her head, before she turned and exited the room, leaving Glynda in her office alone. 

“Fuuuuuuuck~!” The blonde Headmistress groaned out as she threw her head downward and buried her face in her arms, the woman letting out a deep moan, her entire body twitching as her breathing hitched and grew deeper. A crimson blush appeared on the blonde’s face as she pulled her face up and felt another fierce orgasm surge through her body. “Mmmm~, I’m going to get you back for that, Master~!” Glynda purred to herself before she finally arose from her chair, revealing a massive, foot-long dildo that had been lodged inside of her pussy the entire time she had been talking to Weiss, and to make things even more intense, there were two vibrating beads at the base of the girthy dildo, pressing right up against where Glynda’s clit was. 

Glynda groaned as she felt the dildo leave her pussy, the large toy sewn into the chair she sat on and it left her pussy with a wet pop. The second it was out, Glynda fell down to her knees and gripped the edge of her desk for support as she felt her gaped pussy recover, however, she soon fell over onto the ground, revealing the base of a shiny buttplug in her ass, the end of a buttplug. 

The Witch of Beacon slightly regretted telling Jaune that she had a meeting today, as that allowed him to time the use of the vibrators to attempt to set her off in a squirting orgasm amidst a supposedly important meeting. She would definitely milk him dry for that later, that is, once he’s done with Weiss. “Oh, Weiss, you truly have no idea what you’re in for~!” Glynda said with a slight chuckle as she continued to try and regain both herself and feeling below the waist as her lower half had practically gone numb from that immensely powerful orgasm.


	2. What the Fuck, Weiss?? Part 2

The next day came swiftly for Weiss, Glynda’s words had been floating around in her head overnight and the Schnee used them as motivation to finally do what she had been wanting to do for the past month now. As soon as Weiss woke up and began preparing for the day, she already knew exactly what she would be doing with her morning. 

The sounds of treadmills running, the clinking sound of weights colliding softly on machines, and the smell of sweat all filled the air in the main workout center of Beacon Academy. The facility was mostly empty due to the early hour, but nonetheless, Weiss was there, bright and early. The Schnee didn’t come to the gym often, especially after her physical alterations both because she was still growing acclimated to her new form, but also because her workout outfit was now several sizes too small for her, her chest area bulging immensely and her blue, spandex workout shorts looked as if simply walking would make them tear. Nevertheless, she wore them to the gym.

Weiss had assumed that Jaune would be present at the gym in the morning as it was a common routine for him and Pyrrha, part of the training she offered him to help him improve with his combat even further. Weiss examined the gymnasium, her eyes scanned the area, and eventually, her eyes landed on a blond head of hair and a crimson-haired ponytail nearby. With a deep breath, Weiss accelerated her walking speed, her breasts and ass jiggling in her outfit, the white shirt with the blue letters spelling ‘RWBY’ stretched thin across her massive bust. 

Weiss turned a corner and saw that Pyrrha was holding onto Jaune tightly from behind as he worked a rowing machine, the Schnee slightly jealous as she saw the Nikos woman’s bust seductively pancaking out against his back while she even got to feel up his strong, muscular form. “That’s good, Jaune, just a few more and we’ll be done with this machine, keep going,” Pyrrha said in her usual, soothing tone. 

The Schnee realized that the two hadn’t noticed her arrival yet, so the Schnee took that moment to steel herself once again before she opened her mouth. “Jaune Arc,” Weiss spoke with her usual tone, the Schnee sounding as if she was talking down to the Arc male as she did once before at initiation. Hearing Weiss’ voice, Jaune and Pyrrha both turned their heads, seeing Weiss behind them, the two of them pulling back and getting off of the machine. “Good morning, Weiss, how are you?” Pyrrha asked, but when she saw how Weiss was slightly shaking, her knees trembling before her, she realized that her greeting had fallen on deaf ears as she wasn’t here to talk. She was here to talk to Jaune. 

“I… I have s-something important to d-discuss with you! M-Meet me behind the cafeteria at lunch today so we can talk in private!” Weiss announced as she pointed directly at Jaune, the sweaty Arc male wiped some sweat off of his brow with the bottom of his shirt, revealing his abs, something that made Weiss’ face heat up in a bright blush and made her stagger slightly as five weeks of built-up lust made her pussy tingle and cervix throb. “Alright,” Jaune sighed, letting out a deep breath as he was catching his breath, “I’ll be there,” the Arc said, making Weiss nod. “You had better be!” She said before turning and walking away, Jaune’s eyes immediately went down and looked at Weiss’ wobbling ass cheeks that jumped and sometimes clapped whenever she took a step.

Pyrrha turned her head and saw Jaune’s eyes on her ass and gave his arm and slight slap, making the Arc smile and let out a small laugh, “You do realize you’re far ahead of her, right?” Jaune asked as Pyrrha blushed and nodded, knowing that she held a higher position in Jaune’s current pecking order above Weiss. “I know, but you didn’t stare at my ass like that this morning when we were getting changed,” Pyrrha said with a cute pout, making Jaune smile before bringing his hand up and groping one of Pyrrha’s breasts beneath her sports bra, making the crimson-haired woman bite her bottom lip in pleasure. “Maybe it’s because I was too busy staring at these puppies~!” Jaune said, making Pyrrha open her mouth to retort, but before she could say anything, Jaune moved in and kissed the woman deeply, making her moan and groan as Jaune pushed his tongue into her mouth.

A few moments passed before they disconnected, a few strands of saliva keeping their mouths connected. “You did that on purpose. You tease~,” Pyrrha purred, chuckling slightly. “How about we take a break, we’ve got some time before class starts,” Jaune said with a small grin, something Pyrrha mirrored. “Nora and Ren should be out of our room by now~! Meet me there in ten minutes~,” Pyrrha said as she pulled back from Jaune, but before she could get far enough, Jaune gave the woman’s ass a good slap, making her let out a cute yelp. “I’ll see you soon~,” Jaune said, making Pyrrha want to squeal out like an excited little girl.

XXXX

The first six hours of Weiss’ day could not have gone by any slower. The Schnee had been impatiently trying to skip and race through the day so she could finally get to speak with Jaune, however, when her thoughts dwelled on what she was going to say to him, she sometimes could barely even process her first words, much less those that would follow them. The Schnee had been practically staring at Jaune the entire time that they shared classes together, albeit unwillingly. Whenever she did, she either got a look from Pyrrha, or the feeling of Glynda’s semblance around her neck, turning her attention back to the lesson at hand. 

Weiss wasn’t ready for this, but she had to do something, otherwise, this feeling wouldn’t go away as long as she remained at Beacon. 

Lunchtime finally arrived and the second it did, Weiss made her way to the location she had asked Jaune to meet her at. It took the Arc male a few extra minutes to arrive there, but Weiss hardly even noticed as she was still trying to think about what to say. 

“Hey, Weiss,” Jaune said, the blond male that Weiss had been waiting for walked around the corner and walked into the area behind the cafeteria, the two now in a somewhat private setting, “Now, what did you want to talk to me about?” The Arc male asked, the man looking down at Weiss as for the first time Weiss truly realized how much shorter she was than Jaune. His presence was so… commanding. The woman had to stifle the fire she felt burning inside of her to address what she wanted to. 

“R-Right… S-So… U-Ummm,” Weiss began, “I, uhm, w-wanted to t-t-talk to you about, uh,” Weiss continued to stutter and stammer, making Jaune raise one of his eyebrows at the odd display from the Schnee before him. The Arc didn’t quite know what to make of this scenario and seeing how Weiss’ eyes darted all over the place, her hands flew from one direction to another, and her face was as red as Pyrrha’s hair, he took one step backward. 

“F-For the past m-month I-I’ve really wanted you to, u-uhh, w-well,” Weiss continued to stutter out, but before she could continue, she looked up at Jaune. Or rather, the area where Jaune was supposed to be. When Weiss’ eyes finally caught up with her, she saw Jaune walking away, the woman’s eyes widening in shock as she saw this, “What the-?! Where are you going?!” Weiss exclaimed, “To eat,” Jaune retorted, “If you’re not going to tell me what it is that you want, I’m out of here. Pretty sure Pyrrha grabbed me some chicken from the cafe-whoa!” Jaune exclaimed as he was stopped by the feeling of something, or rather someone, grabbing his arm.

The Arc then felt two soft globes enveloped his arm, and when he turned his head, he saw that Weiss pulled his arm between her sizable bust. Before that feeling could stay, however, he watched as Weiss Schnee, one of the most dignified women at Beacon fall to her knees. 

What came next even surprised Jaune.

“PLEASE DON’T LEAVE, JAUNE!! I NEED YOU!! I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO CUM FOR WEEKS AFTER YOU FIRST FUCKED ME!! NOTHING HAS BEEN THE SAME SINCE!!” Weiss cried out at the top of her lungs, making the Arc’s eyes widen. “I’VE RUINED SO MANY PAIRS OF MY PANTIES THINKING OF YOU AND YOUR MASSIVE COCK FUCKING ME!! I MADE MY TITS AND ASS BIGGER SO THAT YOU’LL WANT TO FUCK ME AS MUCH AS YOU DO GLYNDA OR PYRRHA!!” The woman continued, the Arc male knew for a fact that some people would undoubtedly hear this, but he wasn’t about to stop her now.

“PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO!! I’LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!! I’LL DO ANYTHING TO GET YOUR DICK BACK INSIDE ME!! PLEASE, JAUNE, I NEED IT!! PLEASE!!” Weiss screamed out before her grip on Jaune’s hand faltered and she fell down onto the ground, the woman’s breasts cushioning her fall, but Jaune stood back up straight, the man smiling softly as he looked down at the woman who had just so bluntly confessed to him. 

“You’ll do anything, you say?” Jaune asked, Weiss’ eyes widening at the Arc’s response. The Schnee lifted herself back up and looked up at Jaune, however, her ascension was stopped when she felt something fat, heavy, and limp resting on her forehead. It was Jaune’s cock. The cock that she craved so desperately for so long now. It was even larger than she remembered it. The Schnee took a deep breath, remembering its powerful scent, his manly musk, it made her head spin slightly. 

“If you mean it, then open that mouth and suck me off right now,” Jaune spoke simply, commanding the woman beneath him. Weiss’ eyes looked up into Jaune’s, the woman knew that he wasn’t kidding. They were out in public, anyone could come around that corner at any second and see the two of them, or more importantly her. She had lots to lose by being seen sucking on Jaune’s cock in a back alley like some dime-a-dozen tramp. The scandals would be horrendous. She would lose everything from this if someone found out about her doing this.

Weiss asked herself if this cock was truly worth the risk?

Jaune saw how Weiss’ brain went into overdrive, her eyes deviating from his and how she thought on his order, and that alone made Jaune back off. Pulling his cock back, Jaune did up his pants once again and began to leave. “If you’re not going to commit, that’s fine, but I’m not about to waste my time here,” Jaune said, taking a few steps away from the prone Schnee, but she quickly lunged at him, grabbing his pants by the belt.

“NO! PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE! I’LL DO IT!! I’LL SUCK YOUR COCK!! I-I JUST WASN’T READY YET, A-AND I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD BY THE SIZE!!” Weiss said, lying slightly. Jaune recognized the lie, but her exclamation was enough to make him realize her resolve. With a smirk, he turned back around and faced the Schnee. “Take out my cock then, and get to sucking,” the Arc said as he looked down at Weiss, the Schnee feeling smaller than ever, however, that only served to fuel her lust. Seeing someone she once looked down upon looking down upon her in such a way flipped a switch the Schnee didn’t even know that she had. 

Weiss nodded frantically at Jaune’s command and immediately began to undo his belt, unzipped his fly, and pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers that currently held back the sizable bitchbreaker the Arc called his cock. Weiss couldn’t stop herself from drooling slightly at the sight of it, however, she shook herself out of her trance and pulled down his boxers, letting the sizable meat hang between his thighs like a third leg. “F-fuck,” Weiss swore as she admired the sheer girth of Jaune’s cock for the first time and how it hung so far down it almost went past his knees.

The Schnee began to wonder if she would even be able to throat all of Jaune’s cock, but before she allowed her mind to go off onto a tangent as it did before, she remembered what happened last time she allowed herself to think. Jaune tried to leave. 

Weiss wasn’t supposed to think right now, or in Jaune’s presence. She was supposed to act. 

Weiss opened her mouth and began to suck on the tip of Jaune’s cock, the woman rolling her tongue over the tip of his dick as it slowly twitched and throbbed, her mouth stimulating it and his cock slowly began to grow erect. Weiss pulled her mouth back and gasped for air and seconds later she began to kiss all sides of Jaune’s cock, the woman placing her hands on the Arc’s thighs for support as she leaned in deeper to go further down the Arc’s cock. “S-So b-big~,” the woman gasped out as she then pulled back and licked the underside of the tip of Jaune’s cock, the Arc grunting at the feeling, but it served its purpose well enough as his cock was now fully erect. 

Without wasting a moment, Weiss brought one of her hands up and began to jerk off Jaune’s cock while she opened her mouth and began to suck and lick the remaining inches her hand didn’t cover. The blowjob was sloppy, and not in a good way. It was inexperienced, and this was made abundantly clear to Jaune as he felt her inhaling sharply along his cock, but not doing much else other than licking the tip of his cock that slowly oozed precum onto Weiss’ tongue. 

The Arc male grunted and crossed his arms as he looked down at how Weiss struggled to keep down even a third of his cock, making him roll his eyes. “For fucks sake,” he spoke silently under his breath, knowing that Weiss was far too focused on performing what some might incorrectly identify as a blowjob to hear him. 

It took Weiss pulling her head back from his cock and panting for air, “Does it feel good for you, Jaune?” Weiss asked in a timid tone, finally setting off the hung Arc male. “No,” he grunted as he took his hands and put them on the back of Weiss’ head, “But this will~,” he growled before he aimed his cock at Weiss’s mouth and shoved his cock all the way down her throat in one powerful motion.

Weiss’ eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she squealed out in shock feeling Jaune’s girthy cock lodged in her throat, the woman’s hands scrambling along Jaune’s thighs for grip while her lower half twitched and her pussy squirted a thin stream of urine through her panties and onto the concrete below. “Since you clearly can’t suck cock for shit, I’ll just have to fuck your face instead!” Jaune said before he began to brutal campaign on Weiss’ throat. 

Jaune sawed his cock in and out of the Schnee heiress’ gullet, her throat bulging every time his cock went all the way into her. GHLUK-SHCLAP-SCHLORP-SMACK~! Spit and precum flew and splattered against the white-haired whore’s face as she was used in a way she had never even considered before. All of those years at Atlas’ top academies never prepared for Weiss to get her throat fucked like a common harlot. The Schnee gagged, choked, coughed, and sputtered while she felt her esophagus be brutally pulled apart to accommodate Jaune’s monolithic member, but despite the pain, Weiss could not have been more turned on. 

The Schnee’s eyes rolled up into the back of her skull as she felt orgasm after mind-numbing orgasm tear through her body, her pussy squirting all over the ground to the extent that her feet were soaked and Jaune’s shoes got some of her juices on them as well. She didn’t know what else to do at this moment, other than the one thing she had never done before. 

Submit. 

Weiss whimpered and let her body fall limp enough to allow Jaune full control of her head and body, permitting him unrestricted use of herself. She could feel Jaune’s regal grip on her head and how his low-hanging, sperm-packed balls hammered into her cock-bulged throat. Whenever his cock was far enough out of her throat to breathe, she could feel her nostrils be assaulted with his potent musk that threatened to drown her more so than the voluminous load that she knew was coming. 

Jaune grit his teeth as his cock throbbed and pulsed within Weiss’ throat, the Arc male increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, driving himself into the Schnee slut with increased vigour and strength. Weiss’ eyes widened when she felt his cock begin to throb more incessantly and repeatedly. She knew what was coming, and yet her brain couldn’t even process whether or not she was ready. 

Ready or not.

He came.

SPLURCH~! SPLURCH~! SPLUUUUUURCH~!

Jaune growled and let out a thick deluge of semen right into Weiss’ throat as soon as he pulled her down to the base on his cock. The Arc male hunched over slightly and proceeded to hump into Weiss’ face as if he was pushing his thick ropes of virile baby batter as deep as they could go within the white-haired woman. 

With all of the strength Weiss was able to retain from her body, the woman focused on one thing, swallowing. She could feel every rope of cum surge through Jaune’s cock as it made its way through his girthy fucklog of a cock and forced the Schnee to swallow to allow each rope of super-virile swimmers into her waiting stomach. GULP-GULP-GULP-GULP~! The sounds of Weiss swallowing his tar-thick nut and the sound of his ropes of jizz impacting Weiss from the inside were audible to the point that the Arc male wondered if anyone else could hear them.

As Jaune’s orgasm continued, he felt a growing pressure in Weiss’ throat, he knew that he was running out of room inside of her. So, even as he continued to cum, he began to pull his cock out of Weiss’ throat and before long, his cock emerged from her mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and just in time for his cockhead to blow a few more ropes of his egg-raping cum all over the Schnee’s face, letting her feel his thick, warm load on her skin directly. 

Weiss groaned as she felt her hands move up to her stomach which she could feel was so full from Jaune’s massive, inhuman orgasm, she swore that she could even see her belly bulging as if she was in the later parts of her first trimester. She even worried whether or not she would begin the birthing cycle without Jaune directly fucking her pussy with such a huge load. Weiss’ thoughts on this, however, were short-lived as she felt a pressure building in her throat and before long, the woman was coughing and sputtering, semen surging from her mouth and onto the ground. The Arc male looked down at Weiss as she coughed up the cum he fucked her so hard to produce, however, he didn’t mind that she did that, as he was rather impressed that she didn’t pass out and almost drown in his semen like the first time Glynda sucked him off. 

When Weiss finally stopped coughing and splattering the concrete with the sperm that would one day tear up Weiss’ fertile eggs and knock her up with the Arc’s baby, Jaune spoke up, “Hm, not bad. Go clean yourself up and keep your schedule clear for tonight. We’re not ending it here. I’ll send you details in a few hours. Try not to make too big of a mess before then,” the Arc said before he packed his cock back into his pants, and prepared to leave. 

A few moments later, Jaune was gone, and Weiss was left in that area to pick herself back up and regain what few brain cells that still functioned. Weiss wasn’t angry that Jaune had left her at all after finishing with her, however, she was agitated that the throbbing ache in her pussy had once again been denied the release it so desperately needs. 

As Weiss wiped some of Jaune’s cum off of her face and forehead, she licked the back of her hand, getting a better taste of the Arc’s impregnating goo and she shuddered with renewed lust. She could stand to wait a little while longer for the release she desired, especially with such a mess she had to clean up. 

XXXX

The remaining hours of the school day at Beacon took a rather long time to pass for Weiss, her impatience continuing to weigh her down and elongate the passage of time. The passing of a single hour felt more like three to the Schnee as she was more than excited to rendezvous with Jaune and get that which she has waited so long for. 

After Jaune had finished with her behind the cafeteria, the Schnee had to tactfully sneak around campus to her dorm room where she could shower and change. The state of her hair and makeup was simply atrocious and anyone who knew her would be shocked at such a display, and due to the fact that everyone on campus knew exactly who she was, this made the need for stealth all the more essential. 

Fortunately, she was able to sneak back into her dorm room and clean herself up without any troubles, but in her cleaning, she fully realized just how fragrant she had become due to Jaune’s cum covering her body. She didn’t smell a little bit like Jaune, his scent permeated the air around which she stood. It was such a heavy smell, but not an aggressive one, at least to Weiss. She found herself in a state of odd admiration for the Arc stud’s scent even as she washed herself clean of it. 

By the time Weiss finished cleaning herself up it was the early evening in Vale. Weiss currently walked the streets, heading toward the hotel district where Jaune had told her to go. The white-haired woman was not ignorant to the fact that Jaune had called her to a hotel owned by her family, but nevertheless, she marched right in, ready for whatever might come her way. 

The Schnee heiress did as any guest would, albeit with a few more heads turning in her direction than normal, some with lecherous intent while others held opportunistic stares. Weiss ignored them, however, as she acquired her room key and soon made her way to the elevators that would take her up to the room Jaune had booked. 

Once arriving at the appropriate floor, Weiss searched the halls for the right room, but her search was short-lived once she turned a corner and a familiar head of blond hair stood at a door, leaning against it with one hand in his pocket and another holding his scroll up as he viewed something on it. The Arc male’s head turned once Weiss’ white hair was introduced to his peripheral vision, making the man grin slightly and put his scroll away. 

Weiss blushed as she approached Jaune, but as she did, she noticed that he was rummaging through his pocket and when he pulled out his hand he pulled a blindfold out, making the Schnee give the cloth a curious look. When she was finally right before Jaune, Weiss spoke, “W-What’s the blindfold for?” Weiss asked in a timid tone, the woman struggling to speak with Jaune’s piercing gaze burning into her. 

“Just put on the blindfold and I’ll guide you into the room,” Jaune said simply with authority, giving Weiss little room to raise any other questions or potentially argue with the blond before her. So, without another word, Weiss took the blindfold from Jaune’s hand and wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes. The Schnee kept her eyes closed underneath the cloth as she couldn’t see even if her eyes remained open. 

“Good,” Jaune spoke in a husky tone that made Weiss jump slightly, the woman feeling a mix of fear and arousal from the tone of voice Jaune spoke with. She then felt Jaune take her hand and the beep of the door being unlocked. The next thing she knew, Weiss was being led into the hotel room. It took a few moments, but eventually, the two made it to the bed, where Jaune put Weiss down, allowing her to sit on the soft surface. 

“Strip,” Jaune said, continuing the use of his commanding tone that made Weiss slightly weak in the knees. “Strip and then get down on your hands and knees and bow your head down. Once you’re down there, beg me to fuck you with the cock you love so much,” Jaune said, a request that most women would lose their cool over, however, due to the state of heat Weiss was in, she was at the point that her pride was a small price to pay to get what she wanted so badly. “Oh, and from here on out, I’m your Master,” the Arc continued.

Now that made Weiss wet, the woman bent her knees inward as she shuddered slightly and her face lit up with a bright blush. Without saying another word, Weiss nodded and began to remove her clothes, the woman’s usual combat outfit coming off with a fair amount of ease and soon enough her bra and panties were revealed. Unknown to Weiss, Jaune was grinning as he saw the sizable stain in Weiss’ panties from her arousal, and he got an even better view of it when she took her panties off and tossed them aside once she had removed her bra. With her body now completely bare, Weiss assumed the position that Jaune had ordered her into, the woman’s ass stuck up high due to how she bent her upper body downward, her palms flat on the ground and her forehead touching the back of her hands. Weiss’ face was blushing brightly, wondering what part of her body Jaune was currently staring at. 

Perhaps her bubbly, wobbly ass? Her soaked pussy? Or maybe her perfect tits that were pressed against the cold carpeted floor beneath her? Regardless, Weiss was beyond turned on, making the woman shudder with a mixture of lust and excitement, being sure to hold her tongue before her new Master. 

Weiss opened her mouth and took a deep breath, about to beg Jaune in the manner he had requested, fully prepared to throw away her pride in order to feel his cock inside of her once again, but before she could, she felt a hand come down on her ass with a mighty SMACK! “Haah!” Weiss cried out from the rough slap, the woman shifting in place as she could feel the sting of the air on the fresh mark of abuse on her supple rear. It took until this moment for the Schnee to realize just how sensitive her ass had become ever since its augmentation, her bust was more than likely in a similar state. 

The Schnee slut bit her bottom lip as she felt another hand come down on her other ass cheek and together they began to grope and feel her wobbly ass cheeks, the thicc meat shifting underneath the rough grip that held it. “Hmm, not bad,” Jaune’s voice spoke up, making Weiss whimper softly, enjoying both the praise and the feeling of Jaune’s hands groping her phat ass. 

One thing stuck out to the Schnee, however, and that was the fact that the voice she heard didn’t come from behind her. It came from a distance in front of her. The voice originated from a place where Jaune couldn’t be in order to slap her ass. If Jaune wasn’t the one slapping her ass, who-!

SMACK!

“GUH~!” Weiss moaned out as she felt both hands of the person groping her rear come down on her cheeks at the same time, the Schnee reeling from the painful pleasure, discovering that she might be more masochistic than she once thought. Weiss was about to bring her head up and turn around, but before she could raise her head that high, she felt a foot come down onto the back of her head and pin her forehead to the ground. 

“Oh no you don’t. You still have some very important lines to say, slut. If you want me to give you what you want, you’ll have to learn to obey your Master and not question his orders, is that understood?” Jaune’s voice asked, this time from directly above Weiss, making her groan, “Y-Yes, Master~,” Weiss swooned, the woman’s head so filled with lust that she had forgotten what she had brought her head up for in the first place. Something about being in the wrong position? It wasn’t important. “Now, get to begging,” Jaune barked back at the woman, pressing her skull against the ground even harder before lifting his foot off of her head, allowing the Schnee a brief reprieve from the pain from above. 

Weiss shuddered with pure, unrefined lust hearing Jaune speak down to her like that, the woman being forced to only imagine what his facial expression was like in the moment. Regardless, the Schnee cleared her throat and took a deep breath inward, preparing to speak clearly. “Please fuck my stupid, slutty, Schnee cunt, Master~! It would make my gushing pussy so happy to be torn up and fucked by your massive cock~!” Weiss spoke clearly into the ground, the Schnee blushing slightly as she spoke, however, due to her angle, Jaune didn’t hear the volume he wanted to.

“Louder!” Jaune barked and two hands came down onto her ass hard once again, creating two new bright red handprints on the woman’s bubble butt. Weiss yelped and shivered before she inhaled once again, “Please fuck my stupid, slutty, Schnee cunt, Master~! It would make my gushing pussy so happy to be torn up and fucked by your massive cock~!” The Schnee said once again, this time doubling her volume in order to ensure that her Master heard every word this time. Despite this extra effort, Jaune remained unsatisfied. 

“Like you mean it, slut!” Jaune roared as the hands began to strike down onto Weiss’ ass repeatedly, making the woman gasp and yelp out in pain-filled pleasure. The Schnee could feel her pussy turning into an absolute gushing mess. She wouldn’t be able to take much more of this, it was a shock to her that she hadn’t already squirted from this treatment. Being so thoroughly degraded and subjugated was a new sensation to the Schnee heiress, but it was one she would most certainly become accustomed to. 

“PLEASE FUCK MY OOH~! S-STUPID, SLUTTY SCHNEE C-CUNT, M-MASTER~!! IT WOULD-AHN~! MAKE MY D-DUMB, C-C-COCK-HUNGRY, CUM-GUTTER P-PUSSY SO H-HAAAAAAPPY TO BE T-T-TORN UP, GAPED, AND UUUUSED BY YOUR F-FAT, K-KINGLY COCK~!! PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE THE PIECE OF MEAT SOW I AM~!!” Weiss screamed out at the top of her lungs, the woman stuttering and moaning as she felt her ass be beat like a piece of meat, the sounds of her phat ass being slapped around filled the room.

A small part of Weiss realized that the people in the hotel would likely hear her, but she was in such a state of heat that she didn’t care anymore. She hadn’t cared for a long time now. She only cared about getting one thing now, Jaune’s fat, monstrous cock~!

With what was left of the Schnee’s mind shattered, and with her body so high on the pleasure of feeling her ass be beat like a drum, Weiss was never going to be prepared for what was about to come even if she had her blindfold off. 

SCHLORP-SMACK!

Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the cock she was so desperate for be shoved into her unsuspecting pussy, the Schnee’s entire body spasming as she felt the dick she had waited over five weeks for slam its way into her pussy, shoving its way through her cervix and into the back of her womb with little trouble at all. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKKKKKKKK~!!!! IT’S EVEN BIGGER THAN I REMEMBERRRRRRRRR~!!!!!” Weiss screeched out, the woman clawing at the carpeted floor for dear life as she felt her pussy be pulled apart once again. The time apart from Jaune’s cock had allowed Weiss’ pussy to regain some virgin-like status, allowing her to be just tight enough for Jaune to have to make some effort when driving his fat cock into her needy, gushing hole. 

Weiss was about to beg Jaune to begin to fuck her, to pound her underused poontang until she couldn’t feel her legs or until she passed out, not caring which of the two occurred first. However, Jaune was one step ahead of her as he began to mercilessly drive his cock into her cum-sewer of a pussy, the Arc male gripping her ass cheeks roughly, using them to allow himself to pound into her without a shred of mercy. 

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK~!

“CUMMINGGGGGG~!!!!” Weiss screamed out and a second later, her pussy squirted all over the carpeted floor beneath her. 

Three thrusts.

Three thrusts was all it took to make the Schnee squirt. 

Weiss panted and groaned on the ground, sweat dripping from her forehead as the intense orgasm took a toll on her, however, even with that orgasm, the feeling of hips colliding with her bubbly ass didn’t slow down, much less stop. “Mooooooooooreeeeee~!!” Weiss moaned out, the woman now panting, her tongue lolled out of her tongue and drooling saliva onto the floor before her. 

Due to the sheer aggression behind Jaune’s thrusts, Weiss’ upper body had shifted forward, forcing the side of her face into the floor, her cheek spreading across the ground, tilting her head to the side. If the Weiss from over a month ago saw this new version of herself, she’d likely vomit in repulsion, however, the current Weiss was so happy to be used in such a degrading, misogynistic manner. 

“Wow, three thrusts is all it took to make you squirt like that? You must’ve not cum ever since I fucked you back at initiation for you to cum that hard. Who would have thought a Schnee could be made to squirt like such a whore so quickly,” Jaune said with a grin, Weiss’ mind once again noticed that the origin of Jaune’s voice once again didn’t match up with the current position of his body, however, she was in far too much of a cock-induced craze to notice.

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK~!

“Can’t say I blame you though, most MILFs have a hard time taking my cock. I mean, I hooked up with a few before I was set up with Glynda, and man, they didn’t walk out of the hotel room that night, I basically had to carry them out to their cars,” Jaune said with a small chuckle, the Arc’s voice, however, was slightly undermined by the sounds of Weiss’ moans and howls of pleasure. “Well, if a fully grown, matured woman can barely take my cock, then it’s frankly impressive you lasted the three seconds you did before cumming, you slut~,” Jaune said with a degrading tone.

Weiss grunted and spasmed as she felt the strong, muscular form behind her continue to pound into her like a piston, his cock more than likely bruising the back of her womb with every driving thrust. As the Schnee wailed in bliss-filled agony, one word came to rise in her mind. 

More.

She wanted more~!

“Haaarrddderrrrrrr~!” Weiss groaned out, making Jaune raise an eyebrow and look down at her with a grin. “What was that? I can’t quite hear you over your ass cheeks getting clapped,” the Arc said with a grin, only for his vision to be filled with Weiss, the woman looking up directly at where the sound of Jaune’s voice was coming from, her eyes still covered by the blindfold, however. 

“MOOOORREEEEE~!!!! FUCK ME HARDER, MASTERRRR~!!! TREAT THIS SLUT LIKE THE PIECE OF MEAT SHE ISSSSSS~!!!!! I NEED YOUR COCK HARDER~!!! FUCK ME UPPPPP~!!!” Weiss wailed out, the woman’s volume rising and falling as she was hammered from behind, some portions of her words exaggerated whenever the tip of the cock currently plowing her struck the back of her womb and his hips collided with hers from behind. 

As soon as Weiss finished screaming out like the bitch in heat she was, she felt the body behind her shift and then a second later, two cold pieces of metal in her nostrils appeared. Then tears came to Weiss’ eyes as those small metal rods pulled back, revealing her nostrils in their entirety, making the woman squeal in shock and squirt in orgasm. Weiss had heard about these in the past and from some porn videos she had seen within the past few weeks, she just had never considered they would ever be used on her. 

Nose hooks. 

They were utterly degrading, and that made Weiss’ entire, busty form tremble in appreciation of the depravity of it all. “It huuuuuuuurtss!” Weiss groaned out, the woman gripping the carpet beneath her as she tilted her head back, as if she was trying to lessen the strain of the nose hooks on her nostrils. This was in vain, however, as the hooks had been tied to the base of the blindfold, securing them on her head, leaving the Schnee to whine and groan as the pain shot through her mind and body. 

Weiss’ body spasmed aggressively, her pussy tightened and squirted repeatedly around the cock currently pounding her from behind. “Shut up, slut!” Jaune growled before giving her face a good, hard slap, silencing the woman as she moaned from the slap to her now reddened cheek. Weiss was about to retort, however, before she could, her nostrils perked up slightly, not from the pain, however, but from the scent they picked up. 

The cock-crazed Schnee fuckmeat assumed that a hand come down and slapped her cheeks, but when she inhaled sharply, she realized that she hadn’t been slapped with a hand, but with two fat, delicious cocks~!

Weiss was about to open her mouth to ask what was going on, but before she could, the two shafts shoved their way into Weiss’ mouth, effectively muffling the Schnee skank. Weiss’ brain was in overdrive. Her pussy was still being pounded so aggressively that she could barely focus any energy to other parts of her body, and now her nostrils and mouth were being assaulted by two fat, throbbing monster cocks. The Schnee didn’t even know what to do…

But her body did~.

Weiss’ head instinctively began to bob back and forth on the two cocks, her cheeks bulging from their two massive heads pushing them out, her throat far too small for two cocks as one alone was a challenge for the Schnee slut. The white-haired whore worked her neck aggressively, working hard to please the cocks at the same time, the woman gripping the ground even harder as her body took over her mind and simply acted on impulse. 

GHLUK-GHLUCK-SMACK-SLURP-SLURP-SUUUUUUCK~!

While Weiss was filling the room with yet another audible track of debauchery, shaking her head back and forth with such vigorous intent, she shifted her head to the side, and in doing so throated one of the two fat cocks all the way down to the base. The Schnee moaned as she felt her throat be clogged with the colossal pillar of fuckmeat, however, this time, it wasn’t as hard for her to keep it down.

With that in mind, Weiss focused her efforts with her throat on that one cock, while she grasped for the other with her hand, the woman’s hand eventually being guided by a hand that grasped her wrist, placing her hand around the slightly spit-shined dick. “MMMMM~!!” Weiss moaned out as she aggressively sucked and fucked her own throat on the cock, feeling two hands be placed on the back of her head, the hips of the man she was sucking off bucking back and forth lightly to encourage the cum-chugging fuckslut to take as much cock as possible. All the while she used both of her hands to jerk off the cock that was left without a hole to claim as its own inside the Schnee. 

With this renewed vigour, Weiss focused enough of her mental energy to pushing her hips back and beginning to twerk against the cock currently pounding her, adding some additional force to the sex she was participating in, only supplanting the pleasure she felt. Weiss’ eyes rolled around in the back of her skull as she gave herself to her lust, letting it take over her body and mind, the white-haired whore moaning and groaning around the cock she buried deep into her throat while she relentlessly stroked and jerked off the other, the fat dick so girthy she needed to use both hands to bring it even close to a meaningful climax. 

The sounds of wet slapping and sloppy slurping continued for an extended period in the hotel room, the Schnee skank eagerly slobbered all over the cock currently clogging her throat, limiting her access to oxygen while the man behind her continued to make her ass cheeks clap and wobble from his lengthy assault with the equally lengthy member. 

Weiss’ eyes rolled around in the back of her head as she was so thoroughly use, however, as she worked the three cocks within her grasp, she felt something between all three of them at the same time. A mighty throb, a familiar one at that. Weiss knew what that meant. They were cumming soon. 

The white-haired whore let out a squeal of excitement as she realized the release of all the cocks she was servicing was coming soon. The woman shook her ass more, increasing the volume of the clapping that filled the room as she served the cock currently hammering the back of her womb and tearing her cervix wide open. She used her tongue more and bobbed her head even faster along the long, thick cock stuffing her esophagus, making her cough and gag lightly, and she jerked the cock stuffed into her hands even harder, feeling how it pulsed and surged, priming for release. 

The only warning that the Schnee got before the simultaneous release of all three cocks was pleasure-filled grunts and groans from several directions, and the feeling of their cocks expanding as the load she so desperately needed surged through their girthy erections. 

SPLURCH! SPLURCH! SPLU-SPLURCH! SPLUUUUUURCH~!

Weiss squealed as she felt the man she was currently sucking off yank her down to the base of his cock and send thick, virile salvoes of semen right into her stomach, making the Schnee shiver and shift in her position. Before she could even focus on swallowing the first man’s load, she felt the man buried deep in her pussy erupt, his semen surging through his cock and pumping into her pussy, making the woman’s lower half spasm uncontrollably as she squirted in her own orgasm. 

The Schnee’s hands worked relentlessly and before long the woman felt thick ropes of baby batter being blasted all over her face, the Schnee getting a facial from the side. It was fortunate that she was wearing a blindfold otherwise she would feel one of her eyes be glued shut with the thick, backed up nut that was glazing her face. 

It was not a foreign concept to Weiss that in this moment, she wasn’t just being used, she was being claimed in several holes all at once. 

Weiss, still swallowing the load the man was pumping into her belly, shuddered when she felt the man in her pussy begin to pull out of her pussy. One thing was off to the Schnee, however, and that was the fact that with his cock leaving, the feeling of the semen inside her shifted as well. The Schnee’s eyes widened and looked around within the blindfold, seeing nothing, but feeling a balloon-like presence in her pussy shift. 

The next thing she heard was a wet ‘pop’ and ‘smack’, and she realized what that was from the feeling of emptiness inside of her freshly gaped pussy. The stud that had fucked her was wearing a condom. The Schnee whined and shifted in her position, a sign of her disappointment in knowing that her womb had missed out on being bleached by the virile seed of the stud fucking her from behind. 

The whore wasn’t allowed much more time to focus on that, however, as within seconds of that she felt the cock stuffed in her throat begin to pull out, the Schnee’s eyes rolling up and before long the dick was dislodged from her throat with a loud ‘squelch’. Weiss gasped for air, finally feeling that her throat was now cleared of cock, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she was reminded that the third cock she was servicing was still cumming as she felt a few more ropes of jizz were launched onto her face and some of them even got up her nose. The Schnee skank didn’t mind, however, as she promptly snorted the baby batter up, the woman groaning happily after doing so, a slutty smile on her face as she did so. 

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, to inquire about why the stud that stuffed her pussy so thoroughly had worn a condom, but the second she tried to speak, she felt semen come rushing up from her pressurized throat. Remembering what happened last time, Weiss didn’t want to be as wasteful as she was before and tilted her head backward and opened her mouth, showing how the semen she couldn’t keep down rose from her insides and collected in her mouth. 

The cum-thirsty Schnee chugged back as hard as she could, trying to keep the cum down, but it wasn’t long before it ran down her chin and her face fell forward, spilling the thick, backed up baby batter all over the floor. Weiss whimpered submissively and put her hands to the ground, trying to find the nut sludge she had spilled before she began to feverishly lick it up, cleaning up the mess she had so foolishly made. 

Jaune grinned as he looked down at Weiss licking the cum up off of the floor like an addicted whore, the Arc crouching down closer to the woman, “You’re such a thirsty slut, aren’t you~? Do you want some more cum~?” The Arc asked, making Weiss turn her head up to face him, the woman panting and licking some of the cum off of her cheek, “Yes, Master~! Pleeeeeease~!” The woman groaned out, “I need more cum, it’s so delicious~! It’s so thick~! I can feel it wiggling around in my stomach and it feels sooooo goooooood~!” Weiss continued, the Arc grinned before standing back up. 

“If you want more, then show me how badly you want it~!” Jaune said, the presence behind Weiss gave her ass a good, hard slap, making the woman coo and groan out in pleasure. The Schnee turning her head back to face the man, but before she could entirely another man came and delivered a hard slap to the woman’s cum-covered cheek, making Weiss swing her head back in another direction and cry out in masochistic pleasure, “Fuck~!” She groaned out.

The Schnee was so dizzy and her head was so foggy that she could hardly tell up from down. She had never felt so hot, nor so alive, it was intoxicating to the woman to feel this way. Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but she simply let out another groan of dizzying pleasure. “Get her up,” Jaune said from in front of Weiss and within a moment, she felt someone grab her breast from below her, making the Schnee cry out and then scream out in pleasure as the man pulled her up from the ground by her sizable bust. It took a moment, but eventually, Weiss was on her own two feet again, her cunt’s juices gushing down her inner thighs, and her upper body simply caked in the nut sludge of the surrounding men. 

“Well?” Jaune asked, crossing his arms before the woman who struggled to remain on her two feet due to just how fucked silly she was, “I’m waiting~,” he continued in a deep, sensual tone that made Weiss pant and quiver where she stood. 

The Schnee’s mind was racing, she had already begged him so thoroughly before the first time, but he still wanted more. Weiss thought of positions she could get into in order to beg her Master for more cock, cum, and abuse, but none came to mind. Fortunately for Weiss, her body already knew exactly what it had to do. 

Weiss’ shaky legs began to spread, her feet growing further apart, then she bent her knees, lowering her body until her thighs were horizontal, and to top it all off, the woman put her hands behind her head and began to shaker her chest from side to side, which made her breasts and ass cheeks clap loudly. Weiss could feel the nose hooks continue to yank back on her nostrils, the pain from the metal rods only increased the pleasure as she assumed such a humiliating pose, it only felt natural to assume this pose at this point in time for the cum-sucking skank she had become. 

“PLEASE, MASTER! PLEASE USE THIS SCHNEE WHORE TO GET YOU AND ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS COCKS OFF~!!! I’LL DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING YOU ASK OF ME WITH A SMILE ON MY FACE~!! SPIT ON ME, SLAP ME, CALL ME EVERY DEGRADING NAME IN THE BOOK AND I’LL HAPPILY SHAKE MY ASS FOR YOU ALL~!!! MAKE ME YOUR PERMANENT GO-TO COCKSLEEVE, I’M BEGGING YOU~!!! I’LL RENOUNCE MY FAMILY!! I’LL GIVE UP MY RIGHTS TO THE SCHNEE FORTUNE TO BE A WHORE FOR ALL OF YOUR AMAZING, FAT COCKS~!!! I CAN GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT, MONEY, FAME, MATERIAL THINGS, ANYTHING!!! LET ME USE WHATEVER I HAVE TO BE THE PERFECT CUNT CUMDUMP FOR ALL OF YOU~!! I’LL DO IT ALL, SO PLEASE KEEP USING ME UNTIL YOU’RE SATISFIED FOREVER~!!!” Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs, the woman violently shaking her hips and swaying her chest from side to side, both her ass cheeks and tits clapping against one another as she wailed and cried out, begging in the most degrading way she knew in order to get that which she desired more than anything before. 

Weiss inhaled, about to begin crying out once again, however, before she was able to, she felt two arms pick her up from behind and wrap around the back of her head, locking her into a full nelson position, exposing her pussy and ass to the surrounding men, the woman groaning and quivering in the lock. Weiss was about to begin thanking the man for picking her up to be used, however, before she could, she felt them move downward and eventually, she and the man were on the ground. Weiss’ back was pressed against the muscular stud’s chest, the man holding her down. 

The Schnee whined out, about to protest the lack of cocks pounding into her, but before she could, her pussy was greeted by the familiar feeling of the same fat, monster cock slamming into her pussy from above. That wasn’t all, however, as she felt the cock of the man currently holding her down spear his massive pillar of fuckmeat directly into her virgin asshole, making the Schnee scream out in blissful agony, her eyes rolling around in her skull as she was impaled by two girthy cocks at the same time. “SOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD~!!! THANK YOUUUUUU~!!!” Weiss screamed out at the top of her lungs as she felt the two men begin to mercilessly pound her holes at a constant pace, making the woman grasp and hold onto the man beneath her for support. 

The Schnee’s open, and panting mouth was abused, however, when two cocks, much like before, slapped against her face, making the white-haired whore giggle happily and begin to stroke each one feverishly. “Mmmmm~! So many fat caawwwwkssss~!!” The woman panted, licking and kissing the fat tips of the throbbing members that were right beside her face. Weiss was about to take one down her throat, however, before she could, another cock appeared and plunged itself into her throat, making the woman gag and sputter in surprise from the sudden, unannounced penetration, making the woman squirt wildly in orgasm. 

Weiss’ brain was being turned to pure mush as she was fucked in almost every conceivable manner on the floor of the hotel room. Her body being assaulted by constant, unrelenting orgasms, making her body shiver and squirt all over the bodies of the men utterly ruining her for anyone else. Weiss was in a state of pure heat. Common sense was a thing of the past for the Schnee heiress, now, the only thing she cared about was being used, abused, and degraded by these studs and their fat, manly cocks. 

It wasn’t long before the Schnee skank began to lose track of time and the number of men she had served. 

XXXX

The hotel room was an utter disaster scene. 

The room reeked of sweat, semen, and the musk of the men that occupied it. The furniture had been thrashed about, covered in the fluids of the Schnee whore being thoroughly used and the men who used her. The bed sheets had become utterly drenched in liquids and were even torn up in areas. Several pieces of furniture and the floor itself was covered with bloated, balloon-shaped condoms, filled to the absolute brim with semen, all of them were so large they would fill up a huntresses canteen if they desired it. Some of the condoms were simply tossed on the ground, some were tied to the bed frame as a sort of load count, and others were tied onto the Schnee’s outfit, as if they were made to be taken home with her. 

There appeared to be an odd hundred or so condoms that had been used and tossed aside, however, from the guttural groaning and moaning that filled the room, the animalistic fucking was far from finished. 

Weiss gripped the bed sheet, the woman drooling as her eyes were crossed and her entire body quivered as she felt another fat, unrelenting cock pounded into her pussy, this time, the cock was raw as all of the condoms within the hotel room both bought and brought by the men had been used up. “MMMMM~!! H-HARDERRRR~!! FUCK ME WITH THAT FAT, RAW COCK~!!” The white-haired whore cried out as she felt her womb continue to be abused by the monster dicks that she loved so much. 

The man let out a deep growl and before long the Schnee slut felt yet another torrent of jizz be pumped into her unprotected womb, thick salvoes of mancream being shot with all the same strength and power as the first time she felt them be unleashed inside of her. Weiss’ body fell limp at that moment, the woman falling face first into the sheets as she let out a high-pitched wail of pleasure, feeling how her insides were being pumped full of semen yet again.

“T-That was, l-like t-the e-eleventh l-loooooadddd~,” Weiss swooned, her hand moving down to her belly that had just finished expanding so that it looked about four months pregnant. The Schnee could barely believe how full she was, she swore that she could feel her packed womb apply pressure to her lungs, making it difficult for her to breathe, but she didn’t mind that for a second. 

Before Weiss could fall into unconsciousness, she felt the cock inside of her begin to pull out, making her moan as she squirted all over the bed once again in a forceful orgasm. “Haaaahnnnn~!” She cried out before she rolled onto her back, the woman’s face alight with a crimson blush. Weiss slung one of her arms over her face, expressing just how utterly drained she was of energy. She had become so accustomed to being blindfolded that she didn’t even question it anymore, and the feeling of the nose hooks still on her face allowed her to inhale the sweaty, cum-scented musk she had over her entire body all the more effectively. The Schnee could feel the ballgunk in her hair, under her nails, on her tits, on her ass, everywhere. Just a few weeks prior to this, Weiss had never even considered it possible to be used in such a manner, and now she was on the receiving end of it. 

“Well done, slut~,” the voice of Jaune spoke up for the first time in a while now, or at least, as far as Weiss could recollect. “You did well to last this long. We’re done for today, so you can head back home to Beacon now,” he continued, making Weiss let out an exaggerated sigh, both out of excitement for rest, but also out of a small amount of disappointment as a part of her desired more of the unrelenting sex that she had been taking for a rather extended period. 

“T-Thank you f-for h-having me~,” the woman panted out, attempting to get up to leave, however, she found that moving her arms was difficult enough, while her legs were straight up unresponsive. Not to mention the heavy weight of her swirling cumgut that prevented her from moving much or at all. Realizing this, Weiss simply sunk into the bed, surrendering to its soft embrace, despite its drenched state and rather… fragrant scent. “M-Master, m-may I speak f-freely?” Weiss asked, the woman letting out a small cough as she felt some of the cum the men had stuffed her with me brought back up for a moment, the Schnee clearing her throat. 

“You may,” Jaune responded. “W-Well, w-we’ve been here for quite a while, Master, and I want to know why you didn’t use me yourself… You’re the one I want to serve, Master, not all of these other men… D-Do you not want me as your cocksleeve whore…? Did you never want me in the first place…?” Weiss asked softly, the cum-soaked woman sounding slightly vulnerable for a moment, even as she felt the sperm inside of her wiggle around, permanently bleaching her insides with these men’s baby batter. 

There was a small amount of silence that filled the air for a moment, but directly after, the sound of Jaune laughing his head off ended the silence. “I must have truly wrecked your brain, slut, I thought you were smart enough to notice what is happening. Or perhaps you were smart enough, at least, before I first fucked you that is,” Jaune said as he approached the Schnee and pulled off her cum-soaked blindfold. Weiss whimpered as her eyes were exposed to light for the first time in a while. Once her eyes adjusted to the light both from the room and the light coming into the room from the outside window, she gasped in shock.

Weiss didn’t see just one Jaune in front of her, but over a dozen of them. 

All of them naked, their cocks semi-flaccid and shined with a mix of sweat, girlcum, and cum, making the Schnee’s eyes widen. Her shock was swiftly followed by a reflex-like orgasm, her pussy squirting once again as she saw that she was surrounded by duplicates of her Master. “You’ve been serving me all the time you’ve been here, slut~, and I think that’s been for about just over ten hours now.” Jaune said, picking up his scroll and showing Weiss a timer he had set on, making the Schnee realize just how long she had been fucked for, making her almost faint. “If you can’t tell, I have a cloning semblance. It allows me to make perfect copies of my current self, and once I’m done with them, they fade and I inherit their memories. Quite a useful semblance, but the Augmented Virility Syndrome I told you about is something that came with it.” Jaune said as he walked over to the Schnee and stood beside the bed she laid upon. 

“You did a good job today, Weiss, and thanks to you, I now have several hours of footage to work with,” Jaune said, that line surprised Weiss. “Footage?” She asked simply, making Jaune nod. “Yes, footage. Glynda and I have a certain agreement that permits me to put footage of her and I having sex up online for money, it’s a method for me to make some side money while I study here since working while attending Beacon is a rather difficult task. Besides, it allows me to send a few thousand lien back to my family per month and helps get through tuition.” Jaune explained, making Weiss nod in understanding, but still, she never expected him to film what had happened here. She didn’t know how she felt about that, her most degrading and sexual experience being put up online, it shook her to her core, but also made her lower half quiver at all the potential people who watch it and see her being so thoroughly used. 

“Now, for your reward~,” Jaune said, making the worry of being seen online fly out of Weiss’ brain. “Reward, Master?” She asked as one of Jaune’s clones handed the original Arc male a collar with a metal plate on it reading ‘ARC SLAVE’ in bold letters. “This is something I give to my girls, and from now on, you’ll wear it wherever you go~, is that understood~?” Jaune asked, Weiss nodding as she blushed, feeling Jaune put the collar on and securing it tightly around her throat, choking her lightly. “Good, because if I see you in public without it on, this will be the last time I ever fuck you, so be a good girl and wear it with pride,” Jaune said bluntly, the concept of being without Jaune’s cock again shook Weiss to her core, the woman didn’t care about public perception from the collar or from the video, she needed Jaune’s cock at all costs to survive. Fuck her pride, her Master and his cock were her only priorities now. 

“Thank you, Master! I will wear this collar with pride! I love it so much!” Weiss said, small hearts appearing in her eyes as she said this. “And what of the video? Do you care if I post it at all?” Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow to the Schnee slut who remained near motionless on the bed, her bloated cumgut slowly decreasing as Jaune’s tar-thick baby batter slowly oozed out of her gaped pussy and ass. “Why should I, Master? You own every part of me. You don’t need permission to post videos of your property~!” Weiss said with a smile, her answer making Jaune smile and put a hand on one of her breasts and gave it a good squeeze, “Good girl~,” he said in a husky tone, making Weiss’ thighs clench against one another with lust. “I believe this is the beginning of a great relationship~,” Jaune said before one of his clones walked up to the bed, climbed onto it, and aimed his cock at Weiss’ mouth before plunging it inside. The clone of Jaune’s immediately began to pound her throat, and before long, Weiss sunk into a state of pure euphoria, losing herself to the pleasure once again. 

XXXX

Six Months Later/The Present Day…

It was the late afternoon at Beacon, classes had let out a little over an hour ago, so students were out and about within the halls and premises of the campus. Weiss, the busty Schnee slave of Jaune’s was walking down one of those hallways, making her way back to her dorm room in her combat gear, the collar Jaune so generously gave her still wrapped tightly around her throat. 

As she made her way through the halls, she heard something as she passed a perpendicular hallway to the one she travelled down. Turning her head, she saw two men leaned against the wall, snickering to themselves while looking at their scrolls, the two of them looking up at Weiss before looking back down at their scrolls and laughing even harder than before, earning a scowl from the Schnee. “Hey! I can hear you goons snickering like idiots! Care to explain what’s so funny?” The busty Schnee asked, crossing her arms under her bust, pushing them up and making them look even fuller. 

The men then turned and showed the white-haired Schnee their scrolls, “Is this you?” One asked, grinning confidently as he and his compatriot got closer to Weiss, infiltrating her personal space within an instant, something the Schnee noticed immediately. 

Quickly snatching one of the scrolls from the men, Weiss looked directly at the video, the Schnee immediately recognizing it as the video that she and her Master had made during their first night together at the hotel in Vale, the Schnee could tell as her eyes were blindfolded and she was currently serving two of her Master’s fat cocks as they came on her face. “Yes, this is me. This was the first time I spent together with my Master and a memory I hold very close to my heart,” Weiss said with a striking tone, the woman looking directly at the two men before her. 

“Now, you can either stop laughing at one of my favourite memories with the man I love, or I can pull down your pants and give myself something to laugh at instead because you should have a pretty good idea of what I see as manly, and the two of you don’t come remotely close to that!” Weiss said, the Schnee now taking the upper hand away from the two men as they took several steps back as they saw the deadly glare that Weiss stared at them with. It was only a few moments later that the two men ran off, tails between their legs. 

Weiss rolled her eyes as the two men hurried off, the Schnee feeling nothing but disgust, “Ugh, that wasn’t even the roughest video we had recorded. If they were gonna talk tough, the least they could have done was find something harder than this, fucking losers,” Weiss said, the woman’s womb throbbing at the memory of that night though. It came back to her in her dreams and was the cause of several late night masturbation sessions in her room. She never truly got off during those sessions, of course, not until the morning when she went to Jaune’s room and he helped her get her… breakfast. 

After a short walk, Weiss returned back to her dorm room, and after dropping off some of her things in the RWBY dorm, she popped over to the JNPR room, the Schnee using the key she had acquired from Glynda to get in. When the white-haired woman walked in, she heard a familiar squealing, squelching, and wet slapping. Right before her was Glynda Goodwitch laying down on her back, getting dicked down by Jaune in the mating press on his bed while she jerked off the cocks of two of Jaune’s clones feverishly, the woman kissing them whenever they were close enough to her lips.

“What?! Oh come on! Glynda! It was my turn with Jaune tonight! We have a schedule, remember?” Weiss whined out as she pulled out her scroll, an event appearing on her phone called ‘Cock O’Clock’ ranging from the current time until 4 AM in the morning. Glynda panted and moaned as she looked over Jaune’s shoulder to look at Weiss. “T-This is o-only fair, W-Weiss-GUH~! FUCK ME, YOU MAGNIFICENT STUD~!! I-If you hadn’t hogged him for the p-past two d-days-RIGHT THERE, DADDY~! RIGHT FUCKING THERE~!! Y-You could have him right n-now! I-I’ve w-waited more than l-long enough for my TURN~!!!” Glynda said, the woman crying out and moaning between statements as she felt Jaune’s cock utterly destroy her insides and pound her relentlessly. 

Weiss simply pouted and turned her head, however, when she did, she saw that Pyrrha was on the floor in the corner, unconscious with cum gushing out of her pussy, ass, and mouth. It appeared that she and Jaune had come back to their dorm for lunch break, but only one of them returned to class. The Schnee pouted, noting next time to keep an eye on Pyrrha, that was she would notice if she was gone. 

With the current situation, however, Weiss pulled out her scroll and decided to record what was currently unfolding before her, some good masturbating material for later, and if her Master liked it enough, perhaps he would reward her with a good, rough, anal pounding. Her ass felt rather empty lately and the horse dildo she kept up there just wasn’t the same as her Master fat, monstrous dick.

As the Schnee recorded the Headmistress of Beacon be used like a common whore, Weiss felt her scroll begin to vibrate and buzz, her ringtone going off. This shocked the Schnee as she almost dropped her scroll. Once she got a decent grip on her scroll, she saw who was calling her and it made her let out a sigh. 

The ID of the caller read a name, she had hoped she would never encounter again. 

Bleiss Schnee. 

With a sigh, ignoring the sounds of a brutal mating behind her, Weiss answered the call. “Hello?” She asked. “YOU FUCKING WHITE-HAIRED SKANK!! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HOG ALL THAT GOOD COCKMEAT AND NOT GIVE ME A TURN??? OH, YOU’RE GONNA GET IT!! I’M AT BEACON ALREADY, COME DOWN TO THE COURTYARD TO MEET ME!! I’M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU KEEP THE GOOD DICK AWAY FROM THIS HIGH-CLASS CUNT, BITCH!! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET DOWN HERE, AND BRING THE STUD THAT STUFFED YOUR GUTS IN ALL THOSE VIDEOS WITH YOU, I WANT TO MEET MY NEW BABY DADDY!!” Was all that came through the other line, and before Weiss could respond, Bleiss cut off the call, making Weiss reel from the ear-shattering volume that came from her scroll. 

Pulling her scroll back from her ear, Weiss turned her scroll off and let out a deep sigh before putting the device between her breasts. Of course Bleiss would show up, why hadn’t she thought of that before. Frankly, she was surprised it took her this long to show up. Weiss was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Glynda moan out and pant and the familiar sound of Jaune’s orgam going off as he pumped her insides to the brim with his womb bleaching seed filled the room. 

As Glynda fell into unconsciousness, Jaune pulled out of her and stood up, turning to Weiss. “So, I hear you have a new cocksleeve for me?” Jaune asked as he walked over to Weiss, the Arc not even bothering to clothe himself, allowing Weiss to put a hand on his cum-soaked cock and slowly jerk it off. “Yes, Master. My sister Bleiss is here, and she wants to meet you and your cock,” Weiss said softly, not at all excited for this. “Well then, let’s not keep her waiting,” the Arc said, grabbing a pair of pants and clothing himself as he turned and walked away from Weiss. The Schnee whimpering as she licked the cum she had collected from his cock off of her hands, “Yes, Master,” She spoke softly, getting one last good taste of his baby batter before she knew Bleiss would try and take it all away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and that concludes Weiss' arc in the story! Next up, we have Bleiss Schnee, a character that I've wanted to work with for a while now, and I hope you will enjoy that I have planned for her! This chapter was tons of fun to work on and seeing Weiss be thoroughly degraded into Jaune's toy is just one of my biggest personal fetishes, so I can assure you that we'll only be going up from here! This chapter hits the 12 thousand word mark, I might try to make some future chapters shorter, but they will likely be equally as long since I want to do the girls justice and tell a decent story, so stay tuned for that in the coming future, hopefully! Other than that, enjoy this latest batch of smut, and I'll see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of Fucking Schnees! I know the smut is light in this one, but that's only because I actually divided this first chapter into two, considering that I'm at the 9k word mark and not even halfway through the chapter. I'll keep working on the next chapter to help pay off everything I've built up to!
> 
> Oh, and this is set to be a multi-chapter story, so if the response is good and I like where it's going, you guys can expect more in the future! I'm currently jumping between this and Chapter 2 of What a Dragon Wants, so we'll see which chapter comes out next! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think in the comments! Until next time!


End file.
